


[Podfic] Rubbing Down a Big DIRTY Truck (ASMR)

by Gilraina



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Auto Repair Kink, Car Wash Kink, Just a Hint of Xenophilia, M/M, Masturbation, My First Podfic, Off-Label Uses for Windshield Wipers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Scanning Earth Alts has Unexpected Consequences, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina/pseuds/Gilraina
Summary: A podfic of "Rubbing Down a Big DIRTY Truck (ASMR)" by perictioneAuthor's summary:“I haven’t seen many cars as dirty as you,” whispered the human in the vid. Or, Optimus Prime discovers YouTube, makes his windshield wipers gofwip-fwip!
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic] Rubbing Down a Big DIRTY Truck (ASMR)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perictione (leclairage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leclairage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rubbing Down a Big DIRTY Truck (ASMR)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970958) by [perictione (leclairage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leclairage/pseuds/perictione). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:18:13
  * **File type:** MP3
  * **Size:** 17.3 MB



### Stream & Download

  * [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/rubbing-down-a-big-dirty-truck-asmr/Rubbing%20Down%20a%20Big%20DIRTY%20Truck%20%28ASMR%29.mp3)
  * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WAjQSUK3tsX0DzuN7leUWAL_OMWc-PsH/view?usp=sharing)
  * [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/660up8i8lhgtkjn/Rubbing_Down_a_Big_DIRTY_Truck_%2528ASMR%2529.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Rubbing Down a Big DIRTY Truck (ASMR)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970958)
  * **Author:**[perictione (leclairage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leclairage)
  * **Reader:** [Gilraina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina)
  * **Cover Art:** [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/)
  * **Work Skin:** [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)



**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to try podficcing for a while now, but wow, I still can't believe I actually went through with it. Many, many thanks to [perictione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leclairage/pseuds/perictione) for writing this delicious little piece, and for giving me permission to share my recording of it with you.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please make sure to visit [the original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970958) and leave kudos and/or a comment there! Feel free to share your thoughts on the podfic with me here as well, I would love to know what you think!
> 
> 5.10.2020 Update: [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies) made the cover art for the podfic and I love it so much <3


End file.
